


Hidden in Plain Sight

by AmysToyTARDIS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmysToyTARDIS/pseuds/AmysToyTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place 16 years after His Last Vow</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 16 years after His Last Vow

_Perhaps I should ask him why, stand up to him for once. Oh, who am I kidding? This is Moriarty I'm talking about. Yes I'm his daughter but he doesn't care about that, he just views me as another person to do his dirty work. Thinking about all the things he has made me do over the past 6 years made me feel sick and ashamed. I longed to not be related to him. In my whole life only one good thing has come out of it, my mother died. Most people would consider that to be the worst thing to have happened to them but my situation it's different. My mother would've either took his side or he would've treated my mum the same way he treats me, either way it's better that she's dead. Saying that makes my stomach churn but it's the truth. My mind is the only place I can speak the truth, my father...I can't even bear to call him that. Moriarty constantly forces me to lie, lie to the police, lie to my teachers, lie to our neighbours but worst of all, lie to my friends and family. Mind you, he never speaks about my mother or any of my family for that matter. He only speaks to me when he wants me, that's how I know another dreaded task is due._

_  
_A man in black Westwood suit stood in the door way. I looked up at him, his dark stare fixed made me feel uneasy. I waited for him to speak, I would never dare to speak before him not after what happened last time. The room began to turn cold at his presence, most people wouldn't be able to withstand the suspence for so long but I could. I've had a lot of practice over the years and he knows that. I swear he has his own little sick mind game to see just how long I can go for, see if I can break my previous record. But thankfully he always speaks before it all becomes to much for me. I turned my head away from him.

"I have a task for you", his soft voice contradicted his personality, his stare became more intense. I looked back at him and frowned.

"What happens if I refuse?", he laughed at my response. No surprise there. Sometimes, just sometimes he was far too predictable but in other ways, the most dangerous of ways. he wasn't. He pulled out a gun from the inside of his jacket and smiled. I should really know what kind of gun it is by now but I don't. I don't want to know, it's bad enough having to touch them, never mind knowing even an ounce of information about them. I just as much about them as the next person, the only difference is I've held one, no worse, I've used one, more than one in fact. I felt sick again. 

"You know what happened to the others", he threatened me whilst looking at the gun, twisting it in his hand. He didn't need to show me the gun, he didn't even need to threaten me with words, his stare was enough. I turned my head to side and picked up my gun, I hate calling it that, "my gun", and shoved it into my pocket.  


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Mycroft, I would appreciate it if for once you gave me warning that you're coming rather than just show up. And no, I haven't, I'm busy with another case."

"Another case? You're far too busy for that, this should be your top priority. Moriarty is still out there whilst you're solving other cases. You really do need to sort out your priorities."

"I am trying to get to the bottom of that, Mycroft but sometimes it's hopeless, I'm not getting anywhere with it and it makes my brain rot. Having other cases to do keeps my brain working."

"Brother mine, it's been sixteen years and you still only know just as much as you did all those years ago? Why's that? You know, Sherlock, if you carry on like this I'll have to reinforce your exile."

"Oh, Mycroft, give me a break! You threaten me with that exile everytime you come here and yet you never go through with it." Mycroft smirked as if he knew something that Sherlock didn't. Sherlock didn't like not knowing. These past sixteen years had been tough, not knowing where Moriarty is, when he might strike, what his plan is, how he survived or if he's really still out there. Whenever he thought about it he hoped to gain answers but instead he just gained more questions. John walked into the room as Mycroft was leaving.

"Why was Mycroft here?"

"Threatening me with that exile again."

"Again?", he laughed, "although, Sherlock, I don't blame him. It has after all been sixteen years." Sherlock frowned at John's words, how could he be so stupid?

"John, don't you see? It's obvious! Moriarty isn't out there, it was just a hoax."

"But then how did...."

"It must've been recorded before he died, he wanted to keep tricking me, toying me over even after his death."

"But he thought you were going to die too. Why would he..."

"Moriarty was smart, John. He had a back up plan in case plan A didn't work and when it didn't, one of his clients went through with plan B."

"Hold on, you said you'd demolished Moriarty's network."

"I must've missed one out."

"Missed one out? You're Sherlock Holmes! How on earth did you "miss one out"?"

"They probably didn't have much contact with Moriarty or even, no contact at all."

"How can you be so sure about this?"

"HE SHOT HIMSELF IN THE MOUTH, JOHN! I SAW IT! I've thought about every possible way he could've faked his death and in the end none of them make sense."

"Then why haven't you told Mycroft this?"

"It's entertaining watching him threaten me with the exile. Plus I want to see how long he can wait before he finally goes through with it."

"And then you'll tell him?"

"Oh yes of course. How are you and Mary?"

"Hmm? Oh good, we're good. Yeah fine."

"Good." The room became awkwardly silent. It was as though they no longer had anything to talk about and this upset them both. Sherlock looked up as Mrs Hudson walked into the room.

"Oh, it's silent in here isn't it? Are you boys all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes. I was just leaving."

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to stay for a cup of tea?"

"No, Mrs Hudson, I'm fine thank you," he smiled. "Right, well I better get going, Mary will be wondering where I am."

"Honestly, it's like you two don't know each other anymore." Sherlock looked up at her. "Please spend more time with him, Sherlock. He was good for you. You need each other."

"Mrs Hudson, how many times do I have to say this? John doesn't need me, he has Mary." 


	3. Chapter 3

I hid behind a wall, the letters "I O U" were gratified all over it. It was dark and the rain was pouring down as though it hadn't rained for months. I stared into a pub window and spotted my target. I instantly noticed that he was surrounded by, I'm guessing, friends. I sighed as I decided it'd be best for me to wait and hope that he'd step outside on his own at some point during the night. Minutes turned to hours as I stood waiting, my legs began to feel tired and achy.  _I can't wait here much longer, but if I don't get the job done Moriarty would punish me for sure and not in the way most parents would punish their child,_ I thought to myself. I continued to wait then finally my target had stepped outside and yes, he was alone. I took the gun from out of my pocket, levelled up the gun to my target, placed my finger on the trigger, took a deep breath and pulled. A bang filled the air, a noise I was only too familiar with. The bang was followed by the sounds of screaming, shouting and sirens. I watched as it all unravelled, my target, or should I say victim? No I hate that word, no one will ever be my victim. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for him! My target collapsed to the floor, agony masked his face, blood began to show on his white shirt, people began to surround him, there were muffled cries for help. This all happened within a matter of seconds but to me, it felt as though the whole thing had been slowed down for me to watch and gather every bit of information that I could. Why, I had no idea, all I knew was that this would happen every single time. The sky lit up with flashes of red and blue as police cars and an ambulance were introduced to the scene. It was at that moment that I realised I had to get out of there and just hope that'd done enough to complete the task. I glanced on more time before running back to Moriarty's place, I suppose I should call it home but I refuse to call it that.

I opened the door as though nothing had happened, most people would barge through the door in panic or anger. Others, their hand's would be shaking. Not me. I was so used to it that I could now carry on with my life and never think about the task ever again and that worried me, a lot. I grabbed a towel off the side and rubbed my hair and face to dry up any excess water before heading upstairs to my room. I settled down on the bed as Moriarty stepped into the room.

"Is it done?", he asked. His voice at a slight whisper.

"Yes", I replied without meeting his gaze. 

"Good girl" he breathed into my ear as he stroked my cheek. His touch made me shiver. He stood up and I watched him leave then turned my attention to the gun that was lay on my beside table. The same gun I'd just used to kill my target.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Sherlock?", John said as he walked into the living room  whilst staring at his phone.

"Hm?", was Sherlock's only reply. He'd clearly been in the middle of a deduction.

"I've just had a call from the hospital, Greg is in hospital".

"Greg?", Sherlock asked, confused.

"Lestrade"

"Oh right, yes!", Sherlock looked at the floor then back at John. "Why is he in hospital?"

"He was shot whilst on a night out with friends".

"Oh", Sherlock attempted to show little emotion but John could see that he was hurt. 

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yes, of course. Now do you mind? I have to get back to mind palace". Sherlock closed his eyes as John left the room.

"Is he okay?", Mary asked.

"He say's he is, but I think otherwise", John sighed. They both turned to look at him before heading out the door. During the time Sherlock was in his mind palace a text came through on his phone. He picked it up, the message read:

Sorry to hear about your friend, Sherlock.

JM

 


	5. Chapter 5

I overheard Moriarty talking to one of his men and listened in on the conversation.

"I have somewhere to go", Moriarty said.

"Wouldn't it be best if I went?"

"No! The moment has come", Moriarty stated with an evil grin. _"The moment has come", what does that mean?_ Why was he going to deal whatever it is instead of one of his men? He never deals with anything by himself. There was something very strange about this whole situation. I decided at that moment that there was only one way to find out what was going on. Once the coast was clear I snuck out the door and spotted Moriarty across the street, about to turn to head down an alley. I ran after him but made sure I wasn't seen. I was following him for ages, I had began to think about giving up. Moriarty walked inside a building. I was puzzled when I looked up and noticed that it was a leisure centre.  _Why is he going inside a leisure centre?_ I asked myself. I ran up to the door, half expecting it to be locked but to my luck it seemed Moriarty had forgot. I looked around before seeing four human figures. I stepped back behind a wall and peered round. I noticed Moriarty in an instance but the other three, I had no idea who they were. One was tall, wearing a suit and had curly black hair. Another was considerably shorter with short grey hair whilst the other was female. 

"Remember this place, John? The place I was going to blow you up". He said it in a way that made the words "blow you up" sound more distinctive compared to the rest of the sentence.  John stared at him.

"Sherlock, you said he was dead".

"I know".

"He's alive".

"I know".

"You got it wrong".

"No, John, I didn't get it wrong. I told you that so that you and Mary would stop worrying".

"Then why did it take you so long to..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to stop you there because daddy's had enough now". He sang the last part. 

"How did you do it?"

"Patience, Sherlock. You may find out very soon" he said as his voice deepened. "Then again, you might never find out" he stated, in a sort of playful way. "Now, John, Mary. Did you ever wonder what happened to your daughter?" 

"She died", John replied. Moriarty laughed.

"No, you're wrong. You see the baby you buried wasn't yours. She was just an orphan, I took your baby and replaced her with the orphan. That way you'd think your child was dead. I've raised her to think that I'm her father. She has become like me and I have to say, I'm quite proud of her". John stared at him in anger. Mary and Sherlock were clearly shocked if not a little confused. "You'll see her again if you play my game", he said with a weary smile. I suddenly noticed that he was talking about me. Who else would he be talking about? I stepped out from behind the wall.

"YOU LIED TO ME!", they all turned to look. I ran towards Sherlock, John and Mary. I suppose I should really call John and Mary my parents now. No, I can't do that. It's too soon. Moriarty grabbed me by arm, I could see the anger in his eyes but he spoke softly. 

"No, I was tricking them. This is all part of the game". I stared into his eyes, the darkness within them terrify me in ways they never had before. I removed my arm from his firm grasp.

"How can I trust you any more?"


	6. Chapter 6

"We have to do a DNA test", Mary stated.

"So you think she's lying?"

"How are we suppose to know if she is or not? She worked for Moriarty!", John sighed but he knew Mary had a point and nodded in agreement. 

*One week later*

"The test results are here!", John shouted as he ran up the stairs. Me, Sherlock and Mary all turned to look at him. I could feel my heart pounding. It's been a week since I was introduced to this new life and I certainly didn't want to say goodbye to it. There was no way I could go back to Moriarty. Not now. Not ever. I was slighted angered by the fact they'd felt the need to do a DNA test and couldn't trust me but I understood why. I knew Moriarty all too well. I watched as John opened the letter and read it. He looked up at me and gestured me to come to him. With a little hesitation I walked towards him and he handed me the letter. I looked up and saw the smile on John and Mary's face, I smiled back at them before hugging both of them. 

"Now we know for sure that you're their daughter", Sherlock interrupted. "You can find out what me and your dad does for a living".

"What? No! No way, Sherlock! I am not getting her involved in that!"

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous! I've already lost her once! I'm not prepared to lose her again!"

"She's worked for Moriarty, it won't be any more dangerous than that".

"I hate it when you're right, sometimes. All right, fine. But we're going to the hospital first. We need to visit Greg".


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at the hospital, I began to feel nervous because I was about to see someone I'd never met before in vulnerable state. John and Mary spoke to the receptionist at the desk and she led them through to the ward. They signed the visitors book and headed towards on of the beds. I followed them but stopped when I realised who was in that bed. It was my target, the one I'd shot in the chest and had meant to have killed.  _He's a friend of theirs._ I thought to myself. I began to feel sick. Sherlock came up behind me.

"You did this, didn't you?", tears began to roll down my face as I turned to him.

"How did you know?", I asked. Sherlock smiled. How could he? Did he have no sympathy for me at all? I was riddled with guilt and he's stood there smiling!

"You stopped and stared which showed you recognised him, your hands began to shake uncontrollably and you retched slightly but tried to cover it up which shows you're guilty of something". I stared at him, then I ran out of the ward. John stood up.

"Leave her".

"But she's our daughter!"

"John, she'll be fine. She just needs some space", Mary assured him. 

*221B Baker Street*

"We've tried talking to her Sherlock but she won't speak. She fine before, what's wrong with her?", John asked.

"Are you going to tell them or shall I?", Sherlock asked, clearly referring to Greg. I looked down at the floor.

"Tell us what?"

"It was her who shot Lestrade".

"What? No! No, you're wrong!"

"Oh come on, John. When am I ever wrong?" 

"DON'T YOU GET COCKY WITH ME, SHERLOCK!"

"John, calm down!", Mary cried.

"Why her? Why does she have to be like this?"

"Because she's yo...."

"Don't say it!", Sherlock and Mary stared at him. "Do you know what, Sherlock? You don't pick up on everything any more."

"What do you mean?"

"Mary, she has cancer. And now I have a daughter WHO SHOT ONE OF OUR FRIENDS!"

Myself and Sherlock both turned to look at Mary who had her gaze fixed firmly to the ground.


End file.
